


you will be my girl [ART]

by IMakeSinsNotQualityArts (TooManyGaysTooLittleTime)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/IMakeSinsNotQualityArts
Summary: Art for Chapter One ofyou will be my girlby wlwcirilla.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 4





	you will be my girl [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malskira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you will be my girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600892) by [malskira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira). 



> this isn’t my best work but the original work is so good and deserves art! so i tried my best
> 
>  **don’t post to another site without credit!** you can either credit me as lesbiangrimalkin on tumblr or toomanygaystoolittletime/imakesinsnotqualityarts on AO3!

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving kudos and/or comments if you like this!


End file.
